Confession
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: With Valentine's day approaching, a tragedy happens.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

**Chapter 1**

It was February, the month of love and the Danger Rangers were getting ready for Valentine's Day, especially Sully and Squeaky, who were talking to each other privately due to the two getting V-Day gifts for their respective crushes and confessing their love.

"So, yuh got a gift fawh Kitty?" Squeaky asked the sea lion.

"Yep, did you get one for GB?" Sully responded and asked.

"Sure did." Squeaky answered.

Sully and Kitty almost kissed once as a spur of the moment thing and just shrugged it off as just that, but Sully felt it was starting to become something more.

Squeaky received a kiss on the cheek for helping save GB from the drug dealers, but he started having a crush on her a little while before.

As the two finished talking, the two ran into Kitty and GB.

"Hey, Sully." Kitty said.

"Hi, Kitty." Sully responded, slightly blushing.

Kitty noticed him blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Kitty asked.

"No reason." Sully quickly answered.

"Okay then." Kitty responded as the boys and the girls went in two directions and Sully's arm rubbed against Kitty's tail, making them stop and blush. The two turned and chuckled in embarrassment before SAVO, their AI activated a Danger Alert.

"Danger Alert! Danger Alert!" SAVO exclaimed as the Rangers arrived in the debriefing room.

"What is it, SAVO?" Sully asked the A.I.

"This is very disastrous! There's been a major Pile-Up involving a schoolbus full of children, the Keystone Fire Department has requested your assistance in helping with the rescue due to a bad blizzard brewing and the fire department being shorthanded at the moment. Danger Rangers, Time IS of the essence!" SAVO explained.

"Let's go, Rangers!" Sully commanded as the Rangers got their coats and equipment and put it in the hovercraft before they got inside and took off for the scene of the accident as GB watched.

"Good luck, Rangers!" GB called out as the Hovercraft flew out of sight.

"Good luck, Squeaky." GB said thoughtfully as she started to slightly blush.

"Thinking about Ranger Rodent, Gabriella?" SAVO asked, noticing her blushing.

"No!" GB quickly answered as she flew away.

At the scene of the accident, the Rangers arrived as a Firefighter, a Siberian Husky approached them.

"Danger Rangers, thank goodness you're here." the Husky said.

"Hey, James. So what's the situation?" Sully responded, revealing the firefighter's name.

"A drunk driver hit the bus and it started piling up after that, one of the crashed vehicles is a gas tanker. The bus is blocked from all exits by vehicles, technical rescue is 9 minutes out, the back door is jammed and one of the tankers was impaled by the bus, it could start leaking any minute." James explained.

"Any injuries?" Kitty asked.

"In the bus, unknown, everyone else, just a bit shaken." James responded.

"And the drunk driver?" Burble asked as James pointed to the doberman in the back of the police car.

"Got it." Sully said as the Rangers grabbed their firefighter helmets with visors and the hydraulic tools, Sully had the cutter and Burt had the spreaders.

Sully approached the car blocking the rear exit and busted the windows on the car, then started cutting the car to where Burble came up and lifted the freshly cut roof off the car.

"Squeaky, do you think you can get inside and assess the kids injures?" Sully asked the mouse as he approached the small hole in the jammed door and looked at it to see if he would fit.

"Yeah, i can." Squeaky responded as he slipped through the hole and inside the bus.

"Alright, Squeaky, assess the kids' injuries, see if any are severe." Sully said over his SAVO unit.

"Got it." Squeaky responded as the Kids were now happy that they were going to be safe.

"Any of youse got any broken bones ?" Squeaky asked the kids.

One of them, a fox spoke up. "Yeah, Gabby does."

"Gabby?" Squeaky asked as he walked down the aisle to a raccoon girl, about 8, clutching her arm, tears streaming down her face and was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, Gabby. I'm Squeaky, i'm wit' de Danguh Rangers. Right? I mean can'tcha tell, or what?" Squeaky joked in hopes in trying to get Gabby to stop hyperventilating.

Gabby started to chuckle at Squeaky's response and stopped hyperventilating.

"Your arm's broken?" Squeaky asked the young raccoon and she shook her head yes.

Squeaky then contacted the Rangers.

"Looks like we have a broken arm, de othuh kids doan seem tuh have any broken bones, just a few cuts and bruises. I'm gonna check on de drivuh, be ready tuh pry de doawh open if needed. Okay?" Squeaky told the Rangers as he walked up to the bus driver, a polar bear. He was unconscious from the looks of it as Squeaky climbed up to his neck and checked the polar bear's pulse.

"De drivuh is injured, guys." Squeaky said to the Rangers.

"James, where are the paramedics?" Sully asked.

"They're about 5 minutes out." James responded.

"Pry de doawh open." Squeaky said as Burt used the spreaders to pry the door open, the kids all escaped the crashed bus with the Rangers freed the injured bus driver and brought him out of the bus.

"That's everyone." James said before Gabby started coughing and wheezing like it was hard for her to breathe.

"What's wrong wit' huh?" Squeaky asked.

"She must be having an asthma attack, where's her inhaler?" Sully asked the kids.

"It must be still inside the bus, she always has it when she needs it!" the fox answered.

"I'll get it." Kitty declared as she started to run towards the wreckage.

"Kitty, wait!" Sully exclaimed.

"Sully, she's going to die if i don't get the inhaler." Kitty responded as she boarded the bus and started searching for the inhaler before suddenly, the bus rumbled and the bus scraped against the tanker, causing it to leak gasoline and cause sparks, setting fire to the gasoline.

Kitty covered her nose and mouth with her jacket and she found the inhaler, she started running out and landed on the road as the wreckage exploded and knocked Kitty to the ground.

"Kitty!" Sully exclaimed as he ran over to her, Kitty was unconscious and had cut on her head that ran blood down her face, must've been caused by a flying projectile from the explosion.

Sully's eyes started filling with tears and started to flow as he held Kitty and an ambulance arrived.

Gabby was given her inhaler and stopped her asthma attack, the kids were in shock as the paramedics put Kitty in the ambulance and drove off.

James approached Sully and put his hand on the sea lion's shoulder in comfort.

 **To be continued…**

 **Chapter 2, coming soon.**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Heal

**Chapter 2**

Kitty was admitted to the hospital and the doctors got ready to take care of her.

The Rangers arrived a few minutes later and waited for twenty more minutes before a badger doctor approached the Rangers.

"Danger Rangers?" The doctor asked as the Rangers got up.

"How is she, Doc?" Squeaky asked.

"Well, she has a concussion, not serious, but we're going to keep her overnight for observation. Also, she'll have stitches for the cut on her head. " The doctor explained.

"Can we see her?" Sully asked.

"Yes, you can." The doctor answered as the rangers walked towards Kitty's room.

She was still unconscious and had a bandage patch on her head where the cut was as Sully grabbed a chair and sat near the bed as he grabbed her hand and held it with tears starting to flow down his face.

"We'll leave you alone, Sully." Burble said as the Rangers left the room.

GB and Fallbot arrived at the hospital as the Rangers returned to the waiting room.

"Squeaky!" GB exclaimed as she flew up and hugged Squeaky.

"Are you guys okay?" GB asked.

"We're fine, GB." Burt responded.

"Where's Sully?" Fallbot asked.

"He's with Kitty." Burble answered.

"How is she?" GB asked.

"She's got a concussion and a cut that required stitches, they're going to keep her overnight for observation." Burt explained.

"¡Dios mio! (My goodness!)" GB exclaimed in spanish, which she rarely spoke it.

"Doan wawhry. Kitty's a fightuh, GB. She'll pull through. Right?" Squeaky responded.

"I hope." GB said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Sully was holding Kitty's hand as started talking to her.

"Hey, Kitty. I know you probably can't hear me, but i wanted to let you know, i'll be here for you." Sully said as his emotions took over and started choking up as he buried his face in the bed.

"I-i shouldn't have let you go in, if i d-did interfere, you wouldn't be like this, and i think i won't be able to confess my love for you." Sully said as continued to confess.

"I do have a crush on you, but i was too afraid to confess or you wouldn't return the love even if i did. But now, you're in the hospital and it's all my fault." Sully said, crying as the GB and Fallbot came into the room and saw Sully.

"Sully, are you okay?" GB asked the sea lion.

"Yeah, *sniff* I'm fine." Sully responded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sully, you aren't fine, what's wrong?" GB said.

"It's my fault that Kitty was injured. if i stopped her, S-she…" Sully responded before Fallbot put his hand on Sully's shoulder.

"Sully, this wasn't your fault, you couldn't have predicted this to happen." Fallbot told the distraught sea lion.

"Wow, that was really Insightful, Fallbot." Sully responded.

"You're welcome." Fallbot said before he clumsily tripped. "Ow! Who put that there?"

"Oh, Fallbot. Don't ever change." GB commented as Fallbot got up.

"Is there any other things that makes you feel this way, Sully? Like a certain crush you have?" GB asked.

Sully finally gave in. "Yeah, i was going to confess to her tomorrow, but i won't be able too."

"Don't worry, Sully. She's a fighter." GB said as her and Fallbot left the room. "We'll wait for you to head back to HQ."

"Okay." Sully responded as got up and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

 **The Next Day…**

The Rangers were now giving out their Valentines to each other, with Sully going to the hospital to visit Kitty and their Valentines in a pile.

"Hey, GB?" Squeaky started to say.

"Yeah?" GB responded.

"I wanted tuh give yuh dis. Happy Valentine's Day, Gabriela." Squeaky said as he showed GB a red jewelry case he was hiding behind his back, which made GB cover her beak with her wings and started to blush.

Squeaky gave it to her as she got ready to open it.

"What is it, a ring?" GB asked the mouse before he chuckled in response.

"No, but it's somethin' closely beautiful." Squeaky said as she opened it to reveal a heart shaped ruby gemstone.

GB gasped in shock at the sight of it. "Squeaky, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, GB. I also wanted tuh confess somethin'." Squeaky responded.

"What?" GB asked.

"I wanted tuh know dat, i've had a crush on yuh fawh awhile and i wanted tuh know, i really like yuh." Squeaky said.

"So do i, Squeaky." GB responded as she closed the case and put it down and approached him.

"Yuh do?" Squeaky asked as GB grabbed his shirt and mashed her lips with his.

Squeaky closed his eyes to embrace the kiss as his surrounding turned heavenly.

The two broke the kiss and both were fully blushing.

"Yes, i do." GB responded, causing Squeaky to smile embarrassedly.

At the hospital, Sully was sitting next to Kitty's bedside as she started to wake up.

"Sully?" Kitty said groggily.

"Kitty! You're awake!" Sully exclaimed as he hugged her.

"What happened?" Kitty asked after the hug.

"You got knocked out during the accident yesterday. You have a small stitching, though." Sully explained.

"Thanks, Sully." Kitty responded as she kissed him on the nose, which made him blush.

"Kitty, why did you do that?" Sully asked.

"Don't think i didn't hear you, you really have a crush on me, huh?" Kitty commented.

"Yeah." Sully responded embarrassedly.

"Well, i feel the same way." Kitty responded as she held his hand and the two were about to kiss before the doctor walked in and the three stared at each other.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said before he left the room.

Sully and Kitty chuckled as Sully got up and started to leave.

"Sully, wait." Kitty exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sully asked as he approached closer and Kitty locked her lips with his.

Sully closed his eyes and the surroundings turned heavenly for a minute or two for the kiss broke.

"Hey, i wanted to give you something." Sully said as he gave Kitty a stuffed bear with a red ribbon and a gold necklace with a K pendant.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kitty." Sully said.

"Thanks, Sully." Kitty thanked the sea lion as he and the doctor approached each other in the doorway.

"So, how is she?" Sully asked.

"Well, given now she's awake and no damage to the brain. She'll be released in a few hours." the Doctor explained before Sully gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Doctor." Sully said.

"You're welcome and good luck with your relationship." The doctor responded as Sully walked back down the hall.

Meanwhile in a prison in Massachusetts, a figure who resembled a duck looked at the newspaper of the pile up and Kitty being hurt.

"Ready or not, Danger Rangers...I'm coming for you all!" the figure menacingly exclaimed as he started laughing and the light revealing himself to be Quinten Manderbill.

 **The End**

 **Unfinished Business, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
